


A Kind Reminder That Motorcycle Knights Are Actually Pretty Cool

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [35]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Lung has been captured.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 21
Kudos: 75





	A Kind Reminder That Motorcycle Knights Are Actually Pretty Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Armsmaster and Director Piggot are _livid_.

Carlos can’t say he doesn’t understand where it comes from, but it’s still not very pleasant.

Armsmaster caught Lung.

It sounds like good news, and in a way, it is. They have _Lung_.

Except Armsmaster didn’t fight Lung alone. He fought him with _Vista_.

She got more and more frustrated, confined to patrolling the safer part of the city while everyone was nervous about the gangs reaction to Coil’s arrest, until she finally snapped and, instead of going home like she was supposed to, she kept her costume on and went on an unauthorized patrol in ABB territory.

And ran straight into Lung.

It’s a sheer _miracle_ that Armsmaster was close by. Another that Lung was still weak enough for Armsmaster’s custom tranquilizers to work.

Carlos trusts Vista while on patrol. He knows her, knows she’s strong and competent, the highest rated Shaker amongst the East Coast Wards.

But there was a passerby in a nearby alley. A witness to the fight. A lunatic who, instead of running away, took _pictures_.

And the sight of Vista’s back, so small against Lung’s fire, makes his stomach churn.

(She could have _died_.)

(He’s responsible for her, and she could have _died_.)

Carlos finally manages to detach his eyes from Vista’s small figure, and looks through the other pictures of the fight. The last one gives him pause.

It’s not Vista. It’s the only one not to be Vista.

It’s Armsmaster, charging Lung on his motorcycle, halberd brandished like a knight charging a dragon.


End file.
